


A Little Country Bar In Toronto

by orphan_account



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, SPIKE IS MY BABY AND I HAD TO, Shameless song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spike has a hard day at work and goes for a walk around town. He stumbles on a family owned country bar and meets Victoria, a bartender putting herself through nursing school. (One Shot)





	A Little Country Bar In Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> Song(?)fic based off of A Little Dive Bar In Dahlonega by Ashley McBryde.  
> \-   
> first fic in like 8 years so be nice please. I know this fandom is highkey dead but once the idea hit I couldn't get it to go away.   
> -  
> Let me know if you want to see more of these two, I have a whole arc planned but I wanna see how everyone reacts.  
> -  
> OFC is meant to be Ed's little sister, I might play with that a little bit tho.

         Spike had a terrible day at work, that was a fact. He couldn’t go home, he didn’t quite know why, it’s not like he had to face his Ma when he got there anymore. So he decided he would walk. Walking helped him clear his head anyways, make sense of why people did what they did, why he had to see what he had seen. He had seen the neon sign of the bar he was currently standing in front of numerous times. Even ran a suspicious package call about a block down the road a little while back. Him and Lou had said they were going to go someday.

        After remembering that, he definitely needed a drink, he reached for the handle of the door.  He wasn’t a country bar kind of guy, but after days like this he missed his best friend, and he never felt him at his grave, He’d rather honor his memory by completing the things they swore they would do one day.  

        The cold Toronto breeze was quickly replaced by warm, slightly stuffy air that smelled of fireball and scotch. Taking a seat at the bar, he remembered Lou, and how much he pushed him to go out by himself more.

         “Are you happy now, Lou?” Spike muttered under his breath with a slight bitterness under his tone.

         “Hmm? Can I help you?” The bartender said, Spike looked up, she was blonde, about average height, normal build and piercing blue eyes he swore could see into his soul.

          God, Spike, she’s a bartender, not a subject, cut it out.

          “Uh..yeah. Rum and scotc- coke. Sorry” Spike sputtered out. She laughed.

          “I can make you a rum and scotch but I’m sure it wouldn’t taste too good.” She retorted. “What’s your name?”

          “Michael” He said, he didn’t know why he went with that, probably because his normal nickname is too intertwined with the SRU, and frankly, that was the reason he was here. “And yours?”

          “Victoria.” She replied, handing him his drink. “You live around here?”

          “Yeah, a couple blocks up the road.” Spike answered after taking a drink. He had to hand it to her, she was a good bartender, and as it turns out, a damn good conversationalist.

          She took her break about 5 minutes into their conversation, and they sat at a table, half listening to the drunk karaoke happening around them.

         “So what brought you in tonight?” She inquired. “Something tells me it wasn’t just for a rum and coke.” She did something with her eyebrows that gave him major déjà vu.

         “I miss my friend actually.” He answered, his eyes darting down to his glass. He quickly followed up with “He died a little while ago.” He already known that would be her next question.

         “I’m sorry for your loss.” Victoria replied, she was curious what had happened, but could tell he wasn’t ready to share all those details.

         “He always pushed me to go new places and try new things.” Spike added. “So that lead me here.”

          Victoria smiled. “Well I’m happy it did.” She paused. “I’m off in about an hour, do you want to continue this?” She blurted, not even sure what she was thinking of, she just couldn’t let him leave.

         “That’d be great”

          Victoria finished her shift and left, texting the number Spike left for her, and meeting at a park near his place. She knew the park, her brother had taken her there months ago, when the new statue honoring an SRU officer was put up. They walked around for a while, shared stories of their lives. She had two older brothers, both cops, and she had always wanted to be a dancer. She had a few professional offers, but a car accident left her with a few broken bones in her foot, and was now putting herself through nursing school.

          Spike was never good at profiling, but he usually could get a flat read on people. But he couldn’t on her. She seemed familiar, like he’d met her before, but he also knew he had never met a woman like her. They went back to his place to get out of the cold, and she eventually fell asleep on his shoulder on the couch during a movie.

          And Spike was both cursing and thanking Lou. He had work in the morning, but he’d be damned if he let this night, or this woman go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Spike more than words. I'm also American so if I got anything about Canada wrong please let me know!! Also let me know if you want more of these two. I apologize if Spike is a little OOC. Leave all your worries below!!


End file.
